Tormenta de confusiones
by YunaxTidus18
Summary: Tras la declaración de Seymour a Yuna el grupo aprovecha para descansar en la Llanura de los Rayos. Tidus nota a Yuna tensa ¿tendrá que ver con su decisión de no casarse? Un pequeño relato de amor entre nuestra pareja favorita.


Hola a todos!, este es mi primer fanfiction y he querido hacerlo sobre mi pareja favorita, Yuna y Tidus. Espero que os guste, contiene lemon asique si sois menores o no os gusta NO LO LEAIS, jajaja. Un abrazo

Disclamer: No soy propietaria de ninguno de los derechos de Final Fantasy x, pertenecen exclusivamente a Square Enix

* * *

Estaba cansada, muy cansada, la tensión del viaje y, sobretodo, de los últimos acontecimientos, había hecho estallar algo en ella. Necesitaba descansar, lo necesitaba con urgencia. La asustada Rikku le había servido como excusa perfecta para cumplir con su propósito, no quería preocupar al resto del grupo, por lo que el miedo a los rayos de su prima era un motivo más que considerable para detener su peregrinaje por unas horas.

Así fue como los siete entraron en la casa de Rin a refugiarse de la tormenta. El recibidor solo estaba habitado por una dependienta albhed detrás del mostrador.

-Buenas tardes, bienvenidos a la casa de Rin, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?- les preguntó cortésmente.

-En nada realmente…-comenzó Lulú siendo interrumpida inmediatamente por Yuna.

-Una habitación, por favor…, lo siento, pero necesito descansar, estoy algo cansada…, os avisaré cuando esté lista.-sentenció la invocadora.

-La 127, lady invocadora.- El grupo asintió con la cabeza mientras la veían marcharse a lo lejos por el pasillo que daba acceso a las habitaciones del edificio.

-Esperaremos aquí…, el tiempo que sea necesario.-Lulu miró al resto de los guardianes esperando alguna respuesta pero no encontró más que miradas serias y perdidas.

-¡deberíamos pasar aquí la noche!- comenzó efusivamente Rikku.- Yuna está cansada, ya la habéis oído… y… y… ya es tarde…, todos necesitamos descansar… ¡ah!- el sonido de los truenos fuera le recorrió toda la espalda causándole un escalofrío de puro terror.- por…favor….

-Puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites aquí dentro, nosotros continuaremos sin ti.- Auron la miraba con severidad, sabía cuál era su propósito y no tenían tiempo para los miedos de la rubia. Tras las palabras del guardián más veterano Wakka, Rikku, Lulu y Auron se enzarzaron en una discusión. Tidus mientras tanto los miraba fijamente, su cuerpo estaba allí pero su mente estaba en otra cosa. ¿Qué le pasaba a Yuna?, ¿Por qué había cambiado su actitud tanto de unas horas a ahora?, no quería ni pensar que tuviera que ver con segundos pensamientos acerca de su decisión de no casarse. Estaba preocupado por ella, mucho, por lo que, aprovechando la confusión del resto aprovechó para escabullirse por el pasillo en dirección a la habitación de Yuna.

Pronto perdió de vista al resto de guardianes y sus voceríos discutiendo se perdieron en la lejanía. Pronto Tidus se encontró con la puerta de la habitación de Yuna, todo parecía en calma dentro de ella, pero no pudo contener la curiosidad de echar un ojo dentro.

-¿Yuna?- dijo mientras llamaba a la puerta. Nadie contestó por lo que volvió a repetir su acción obteniendo de nuevo el silencio por respuesta. Entre curioso y preocupado porque Yuna no estuviera bien decidió entrar. Abriendo la puerta con cuidado encontró a Yuna acostada sobre las sábanas moradas de la cama. Estaba dormida, su respiración pausada y su cara en completa serenidad así lo declaraban.

Tidus cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó al borde la cama. Se sentó a su lado y simplemente se la quedó mirando dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos.

-"Yuna… ¿qué te pasa?"-cuanto más la miraba menos podía para de pensar en ella casándose con el asqueroso de Seymour. El solo imaginar que le pudiera poner una mano encima hacía que su estómago se contrajera. Se sentía enfadado, rabioso, como a un niño al que le han quitado su juguete más querido. Yuna no era para alguien como Seymour, ¿cómo podía pensar ella siquiera en la más mínima posibilidad de casarse con alguien como él?. Yuna era demasiado inocente, pura, delicada, suave, bonita… para Seymour. Él no podía ver todo lo maravillosa que era, era incapaz de llegar a imaginarlo, pero Tidus sí, Tidus sí podía, es por eso que se había enamorado tanto de Yuna. Si había una persona en el mundo a la que Tidus amara de verdad esa era Yuna. Con su sonrisa, sus ojos, su positividad, sus ganas de seguir, de luchar…, sólo Yuna. Tidus había estado con muchas mujeres, demasiadas considerando su edad. Era el privilegio de ser el niño bonito de los Abes. El atractivo y jovencísimo jugador estrella de los Zarnakand Abes, hijo de Jecht. Todas las que deseara, pero ninguna le había hecho sentir como Yuna lo hacía sin tan siquiera intentarlo. Yuna no había querido hablar del tema de la boda desde que salieron de Guadosalam, ¿y si algo había cambiado su forma de ver las cosas?.

Tidus continuó examinándola con la mirada, era absolutamente preciosa, todo en ella era perfecto, su pelo, cada una de las curvas de su cuerpo que parecían haber sido talladas a propósito, su boca…, su boca. El miedo de perderla y la desesperación por no poder tenerla le superaron, fue por eso que no pudo controlarse más cuando besó sus labios sin ningún tipo de control para que ella no despertase.

Yuna abrió los ojos al sentir el cálido tacto de los labios de Tidus sobre los suyos. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pero Tidus no dejó que se apartara de él besándola aún más fuerte. Yuna cerró ojos y decidió corresponder a los movimientos que él estaba haciendo, dejándose llevar por las caricias de su guardián.

Tidus comenzó a besar sus mejillas y a bajar sus besos por su cuello suavemente al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha se preocupaba de ascender a lo largo de la pierna de la invocadora. Cuanto más bajaban sus besos y más subía su mano Yuna se sentía más y más inquieta. Los nervios se apoderaban de ella. Nunca antes había estado en una situación siquiera parecida, no sabía cómo controlarlo. Tidus comenzó a deshacer el lazo de su espalda y a quitarle después su camiseta blanca para poder continuar besando esa zona. Siguió acariciando su pierna y besando su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho hasta que su mano alcanzó la tela de su ropa interior. Yuna sintió como el latir de su corazón empezó a latir mucho más deprisa cuando creía que eso ya no era posible. Él comenzó a acariciar suavemente la zona más íntima de su cuerpo por encima de la tela.

-¡Tidus, espera…!.

-Shh….

Yuna quiso protestar pero Tidus se lo impidió callando sus protestas besando de nuevo sus labios y continuando acariciando esa parte de su cuerpo. Yuna no había sentido nada parecido en su vida, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando con su cuerpo. Se sentía distinta a cualquier otra sensación que hubiera tendido antes, se sentía muy bien y eso le daba miedo. Sin embargo, esos miedos se fueron acallando al mismo tiempo que las caricias y los besos de Tidus aumentaban terminando totalmente por extinguirse cuando dejó la tela y pasó a introducir su mano directamente dentro de su ropa.

Yuna gimió suavemente mientras Tidus continuaba tocándola. Fue entonces cuando él decidió introducirle un dedo. Ella simplemente se dejó hacer y tampoco se quejó cuando le introdujo un segundo dedo, solo gemía. Gemidos que eran silenciados por los besos de Tidus que se aventuró también a acariciar uno de sus pechos por encima de su sujetador. Después de unos minutos ella comenzó a notar un calor anormal que le recorría todo el cuerpo, subiéndole por el estómago y por la espalda hasta la cabeza que le hacía agitarse bajo el cuerpo de su amante.

Tidus le sonrió maquiavélicamente y le quitó la falda y el sujetador.

-¡No mires!- exclamó Yuna tapándose el pecho con los brazos sonrojada.

-oh, venga- dijo Tidus deshaciendo el nudo que había hecho ella con sus brazos- no te voy a comer…, o sí. –Yuna se puso todavía más roja sin saber qué replicar mientras que Tidus comenzaba a quitarse la parte de arriba de su ropa dejando al descubierto su entrenado torso. El blitzball y las horas de lucha con la espada habían dado sus frutos en él. Ella se le quedó mirando embobada admirando lo que tenía delante.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- le preguntó Tidus sacándola de sus pensamientos e intentando molestarla. Cosa que sin duda logró provocando que la cara de Yuna pasara por todos los tipos de rojo posibles. Tidus se río y volvió a besarla en los labios bajando después a su pecho desnudo. Aprovechó que Yuna estaba distraída para terminar de desnudarla por completo quitándole su ropa interior. Después siguió besándola poco a poco por todo el cuerpo mientras bajaba. Besó su barriga con detenimiento y siguió bajando hasta llegar a su sexo.

-Ahh…-Yuna no se esperaba nada así, nunca, de hecho, hubiera imaginado nada así, pero la cosa no le desagradó en absoluto. A pesar de la vergüenza y el nerviosismo se dejó llevar una vez más disfrutando de lo que Tidus le estaba haciendo. Era evidente que él sabía lo que se traía entre manos. Poco a poco empezó a notar otra vez el mismo calor que sintió anteriormente pero a diferencia de la última vez él se detuvo.

-¿Qué… por qué paras…?-preguntó confundida. Tidus no respondió se limitó a sonreírle y a terminar de desnudarse ante sus ojos. Yuna se quedó atónita, nunca jamás en su vida había visto a un hombre desnudo y mucho menos de esa forma. Era evidente que la genética había sido generosa con él en todo y a ella, aun a pesar del nerviosismo, no le desagradaba nada lo que veía.

Tidus rápidamente se acercó a ella otra vez y volvió a besarla mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, relajándola para lo que estaba por venir. Sin esperar mucho más comenzó a entrar dentro de ella. Yuna sintió quedarse sin respiración según él estaba cada vez más y más dentro. Dolía, dolía mucho a pesar de que estaba lo suficientemente húmeda como para evitar que eso ocurriera. Él se detuvo a medio camino para darle un respiro y que su cuerpo se habituara a él. Después de unos minutos continuó hasta llegar hasta el final.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Tidus.

-Ajam- contestó ella a pesar de que su cara no mostraba lo mismo. Tidus comenzó entonces a moverse lentamente para que Yuna pudiera habituarse. Al principio era incómodo, dolía, pero poco a poco la sensación de incomodidad fue dejando paso a otro tipo de sensación. Una sensación que no le disgustaba lo más mínimo. Conforme Tidus veía que su cuerpo respondía iba incrementando el ritmo, poco a poco para no dañarla, mientras la besaba con todo el amor que era capaz de transmitirle en aquellos besos. Después de varios minutos Yuna terminó primero sintiendo esa cálida sensación que le recorría todo el cuerpo y poco después Tidus, dejándose caer encima de ella y fundiéndose en un apasionado beso.

-Te quiero, Yuna.

-Y yo a ti.

Yuna no había decidido aún qué hacer con la proposición de matrimonio que Seymour le había hecho, pero si algo tenía claro era que nada podría sustituir a Tidus en su vida, absolutamente nada.


End file.
